Character House Finale
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: The end of the world is upon the cast once again, but can they save the world this time, or is the future that Amethyst warns of doomed to take place? Only one way to find out... (This is ending off an RP I did with my friends. We can't continue it since we've all gone our separate ways, so I'm ending it.)


Night of the final day, 12 hours remain.

"The comet is almost here..." A female hedgehog says, looking out the window into the sky. It's a sunset but ruined by a reaaaaaaaaally big comet zooming in on the planet.

"Don't worry Amethyst, I've got it all under control." A male hedgehog reassures her by walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Amethyst turns around to look her father in the face. His green eyes shine at her, one of his eyes has a scar on it, and he's got a bit of hair growing in front of his eyes. His quills are much longer, his arms are now blue and he's got white, puffy chest hair that looks better than Shadow's. It's sort of hard to think that this hedgehog was once the Blue Blur teen that kicked Eggman's butt all the time.

"I'm just, scared of failure..." Amethyst says. "I tried my best to rule in your place in the future but..." She shakes her head. "They were destroying everything out of rage because you couldn't protect everyone... I can't let the future become a sea of fire and blood!" She slams her fist down and some tears come out.

Sonic hugs his daughter, getting some of the dark grey ash that coats her fur onto him. "It won't. Your Mother and I are going to do everything to protect our world, and everyone on it." He says, stroking through her hair-like quills. Amethyst continues to let the tears flow. Sonic then lets go of her, realizing she needs a bit more time to herself. "Cya." He says, walking off.

"... Just one day..."

* * *

"Come on mom!" A young white hedgehog whines. His mother sighs. "Silver, I've failed to raise you properly during your time as a newborn and even as a toddler because of your powers and intelligence... I've grown wiser since then and now I know that it's best to keep you out of this. You're still young and you've been scarred enough due to all the things this family has been through..." She explains, sounding fairly calm yet serious. "Sometimes I feel as if you're as disobedient as Charm... I'm just glad you haven't run away from home like she did." She adds.

The young Silver looks upset but he tries to hide it. His mother kneels down so she's at his height. She then gives him a gentle hug. "I wish you could of had a normal childhood Silver... I wish that for all you kids... But if your father and I succeed at doing our job, I can guarantee you'll have a normal future..." She whispers in his ear.

"Mom..." Another white hedgehog calmly walks in and sort of interrupts the moment. She looks like Silver but with the hairstyle flipped upside down. Her quills cover her hazel eyes. She approaches Silver and her Mother. "Dad wants you." She says.

"Oh." She lets go of Silver and stands back up. "I'll go see him right away." She walks off.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Darkness." Sonic greets his wife as she enters the room.

"What did you need me for?" She calmly asks.

"Nothing much... I just wanted to make sure that you're ready for when we have to face the Comet..." He says.

Darkness gives Sonic a light frown. "We've been training for this for a year Sonic... We should both be ready by now..." She replies.

"I guess you're right... Well, let's get as much rest as we can from now... It'll take a lot of energy to destroy the comet after all..." Sonic answers back, then yawning.

Darkness lets out a soft giggle. "Tired already?"

Sonic just smiles. "It's been a while since I've heard you laugh... I love hearing it."

* * *

Dawn of the Final day, 1 hour remains.

Darkness stands out in an open field, next to Sonic and Amethyst. The family and friends stand behind the three.

"Sonic, if you don't come back in one piece-" Aleena starts to complain. Sonic manages to laugh a little. He turns back to look at her and gives her a thumbs up. "Don't worry mom, I got this." He says, then looking up at the sky.

"Ready?" Amethyst asks her parents. They both nod. Amethyst then drops the chaos emeralds she was holding in her arms. Instead of falling, they begin to float. Within seconds, the 3 are coated in gold and their eyes have turned red.

"Dark, you get to work on keeping that barrier up, I'll chip away at the Comet then you land the final blow with a focus chaos blast, Am." Sonic instructs the group. The girls nod and the three blast off into the sky.

Darkness makes quick work. She rubs her hands together then coats Mobius with a magic barrier, protecting it from the life-zapping powers of the comet.  
Sonic fires chaos spheres as fast as he can at the comet to chip away its surface to eventually reach its weakness: Its core.  
Amethyst stands by, waiting for her father to finish.

Half an hour passes, and they're only halfway into the comet. Darkness and Sonic are slowly beginning to tire.

"Father, let me help you!" Amethyst insists.  
Sonic shakes his head. "If you waste even the slightest of your energy, you won't have enough to finish off the comet." He replies, still chipping away, but now going faster.

20 minutes and now they're almost there.  
"Come on father, just a little more!" Amethyst urges him.  
Sonic smiles despite his tiredness and pain. "Don't worry, I won't stop till we see the core."

5 minutes pass, Darkness is now on the brink of collapsing and the comet has almost reached the barrier.  
"Hurry Father!" Amethyst shouts to Sonic, as she draws her sword - that of Caliburn - to get ready for her own backup plan... Which isn't the kind of chaos blast Sonic was talking about.

30 second till impact and the core can be seen.  
"Now Amethyst!" Sonic commands his daughter.  
Amethyst zooms into action alright, but not the action he planned for. Instead of firing a chaos blast bomb into the core, Amethyst flies into the comet at a blinding speed, holding her sword in front of her.  
Sonic doesn't have enough time to think, he can barely keep his super status too.

Amethyst rams straight into the core of the comet. "My end is nigh... But at least I'll go out with a bang..." She tells herself.

"Chaos... Blast."

Within milliseconds of speaking those words, the comet explodes with Amethyst inside. Sonic and Darkness are blasted back to the ground and their super forms wear off, while the comet incinerates and any remains are just small chunks of rock.

* * *

"We stopped it..." Darkness says, sounding absolutely exhausted. Shadow walks over to her and picks her up. "Ugh, you're like a dead fish, sis." He groans.

Sonic landed face-first into the ground (as he does) and seems to tired to pull his face out of the dirt, so Manic pitches in and pulls him up. Sonic presses down on his head then looks around. "Where... Where's Am?"

Not to far away, is a crater in the ground. The group rush over there just in case it means something bad.

In the middle of the crater, is the seemingly dead Amethyst.

"Am!" Sonic falls out of Manic's supporting grip and he crawls toward her.

Amethyst manages to barely open her emerald-green eyes. Sonic lifts her head up. She smiles at him. "We did it. We saved the future father..."

"But... What about you?"

"...I knew from the start that... I had to sacrifice my life for a better future... I was right..."

"N-no! You can make it safely back to your future knowing you made a better one! Hold on! Please..."

"That's the father I miss... Thank you..."

"I won't allow this to be your last moment!"

"But this is all I could ask for in my last moment... I love you, daddy..."  
Right then and there, does Amethyst's heart stop beating.

Sonic holds her close but can't help smiling. "She grew up to be a fine young woman... That saved our world..."

* * *

From that point on, violence became minimal, and the kingdom of Mobius grew to respect its King and Queen once more.

The violence that the kingdom had to fight with eventually dimmed down to the point where only 1% of the entire population would commit crime.

Amethyst got her wish... The closest thing to a world without violence...

* * *

"Is that it?"  
"No 'where are they now' stuff and things like that?"  
"You two know very well where they are right now, you live with them... Actually, you were there."  
"Yeah well... I forget stuff!"  
"How can you forget? You're a robot. I highly doubt forgetting is in your programming."  
"Awww, come on mom!"  
"Hehe, I love it when you call me that."  
"Look, can you just do a brief thingy of the important characters that weren't mentioned in this part of the story?"  
"Yeah! Do it for the readers!"  
"Alright, I'll do it if both of you stop breaking the fourth wall."  
"Yay!"

* * *

Well, for characters not mentioned here or mentioned little, that played important parts in the RP...

Vanellope von Schweetz eventually lowered crime rate to 0.1% over the course of a few years, and giving Ralph the title 'Big Brother'.  
Honey the Cat came back after spending years off the Radar. She was still a doctor, but the group found it surprising that she also became a dressmaker.  
The human that the group found was allowed permanent residency on Mobius due to being the self-proclaimed foster mother of Rock and Roll.  
Charm never returned returned home, but this time she wasn't confirmed dead. She traveled everywhere and even sent postcards back to her parents - Sonia and Knuckles.  
After resolving some sorta deity fight between the gods, Aleena was allowed to once again rule as a Goddess, but instead chose to live out a simple life with her current family.

* * *

"You're forgetting-"  
"Yes I am, but they weren't heavily weighted on the plot now were they?"  
"But what about-"  
"Retconed for plot sake."  
"How about-"  
"Altered so the lore makes more sense..."  
"But why?"  
"If you want to sit and listen a little more, I'll tell you why..."  
"Hey, is that dad calling us? Cya mom!"  
"... All of us know damn well you don't have a father... Unless that hologram of Sora counts..."  
"Did you call me?"  
"No... But while you're on..."


End file.
